Ships of the Line 2017
The [[Ships of the Line calendars|'Ships of the Line' calendar]] for 2017. Publisher's description :In celebration of Star Trek™'s landmark 50th anniversary, the 2017 edition of this fan-favorite calendar is dedicated to showcasing spectacular images of the most famous vessel in the Federation: the U.S.S. Enterprise™ (NCC-1701), in a variety of iconic scenes and settings. Contents * Cover: by Doug Drexler :A cropped version of the centerfold image. * January: Galileo 7 - Murasaki 312, by Gabriel Koerner :In proximity to Murasaki 312, prepares for departure from 's hangar bay. * February: Space Seed - Ascent, by Gabriel Koerner : launches from Earth escorted by two jet aircraft. :(The ''Botany Bay s hull carries the logo of the Dyson-Yoyodyne corporation.)'' * March: Space Seed - Descent, by Doug Drexler :Enterprise and shepherd ''Botany Bay in orbit of Ceti Alpha V. * April: Starfleet - The Presidio, by David Morton :At the Presidio near the Golden Gate Bridge in San Francisco, several Federation shuttlecraft are at rest on a landing pad, including the and the class F shuttlecraft Galileo from the Enterprise. :(The USS ''Jefferies is based on the curved-hull shuttle originally designed by Star Trek: The Original Series art director and production designer, Matt Jefferies.)'' * May: The Trouble with Tribbles, by Tobias Richter :Enterprise and orbit Deep Space Station K-7. * June: The Changeling - Sterilize Imperfections, by Doug Drexler :Enterprise encounters Nomad. * Center: One Big Happy Fleet, by Doug Drexler :The takes center stage among a fleet of Federation Starfleet, United Earth Starfleet, and Earth space stations, starships, shuttlecraft, and other spacecraft and probes. Also making an appearance is the Cardassian Union designed station Deep Space 9. :Upper left quarter : , modular space station, ( ), Friendship One, ''Altair''-class variant, Federation fighter, , Type-6 shuttlecraft, ( ), , , , :Lower left quarter : ( ), (2250s configuration), Type-6 shuttlecraft, inspection pod, (DY-100), Sphinx workpod, Apollo 11 lunar module & lander, ( ), Type-10 shuttlecraft , ( ), Pod 1 (OTV type K42), 2x multispacial probes, ( ), Type-9 shuttlecraft, ( ), , NX type escape pod, augmented personnel module :Upper right quarter : , Jupiter Station, drydock, ( ), , ( ), , Enterprise concept :Lower right quarter :workbee, ( refit), , ( ), , ( ), ( ), ( ), class-2 probe, with tactical pod, ( ), Delta Flyer * July: The Corbomite Maneuver - Poker, by Michael Wiley :Enterprise gets up close and personal with the First Federation vessel Fesarius. * August: The Enterprise Incident, by Matt Boardman : and two other Romulan starships surround the Enterprise. * September: The Tholian Web, by Alain Rivard :Disabled by Tholian Assembly starships, Enterprise becomes trapped in their energy web. * October: Balance of Terror - Duel of the Flagships, by D. M. Phoenix :In retaliation for the destruction of Outpost 4, Enterprise engages the in battle. * November: The Ultimate Computer, by Dan Uyeno :Under the control of a rogue M-5 computer, Enterprise attacks her sister ships , , , and . * December: Tomorrow is Yesterday, by John Eaves :Captain John Christopher intercepts the Enterprise in his F-104 Starfighter Bluejay 4. Images file:enterprise-E SOTL 2017.jpg|The (front cover). file:prometheus SOTL 2017.jpg|The (front cover). file:jefferies shuttlecraft.jpg|A shuttlecraft landing facility at the Presidio in San Francisco (April). file:nX-01 SOTL 2017.jpg|The ''Enterprise'' NX-01 (Center). file:enterprise-J SOTL 2017.jpg|The (Center). file:columbia class SOTL 2017.jpg|A starship (Center). file:gal Gath'thong SOTL 2017.jpg|The (October). file:enterprise SOTL 2017 October.jpg|The (October). file:voy front.png|The (front cover). Appendices Related work External link * Category:Calendars